Moments
by Carpediem95
Summary: Short pieces of Han and Leia's life. Set in all different time periods.


"Every great relationship is founded on common beliefs. And sex."

Han laid on his bed, panting and grinning. "Damn princess" he gasped "I didn't know you had it in you. Where did you get moves like that?" "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Captain Solo" Leia replied as she sat up, gathering the blankets around her. "Cheeky as ever" he smirked rolling over to look at her. "Hey! Why are you covering up? I was hoping we could spend all day like this. "I bet you were. But I have other things to tend to. A rebellion doesn't run itself."

"A rebellion?" Han laughed "honey, the Death Star is gone. Luke destroyed Palpatine. At this point, I think they can go a day without you." He yanked her down onto the bed "or maybe a week." "You charming nerf-herder" she kissed him and crawled back under the covers. "Now what are you doing?" he asked attempting to massage her shoulders. "I am going to sleep. I'll stay in bed, I never said what I would do there." "Loop holes. They'll be the death of me." Han flopped onto his back and realized that she had taken all the blankets.

Before he could say anything, however, the door opened and Luke came in. "Hey guys I was just- OH MY SITH!" he pulled his hands over his eyes while Han scrambled to grab the sheets from Leia. "WHY ON THE SHIP!" Luke cried still covering his eyes "do you have to scar me on the ship? Forget when we were staying at the base at Hoth. The ship to? Am I safe nowhere?" "Not my fault" Han mumbled with his head buried in Leia's shoulder. "Oh really?" Leia turned to him, an amused smile gracing her lips. "As I recall, you were the one who suggested we get naked. I believe you said, 'let's gat naked. Luke's to busy piloting, we won't scar him this time.'" "Well it wasn't all like that" Han blushed and yanked the covers up tighter to him.

"What was it you wanted to tell us Luke?" Leia asked, for she was enjoying this moment more than you dear reader could imagine. "Never mind" her twin blushed as well "restrain yourself next time please." He ran out of the room with the tips of his ears red and sweat flying off of him. "I think this is a perfect time to get dressed" Leia said climbing out of bed. "I think you might be right" Han agreed following her.

-sith-

"He is like my Ron Weasley. Every now and then, he surprises me. Without even realizing it."

"What are you reading?" Leia wrapped her arms around Han from behind. "The trooper reports" he replied furrowing his eyebrows. He swiveled his chair to look at her "you know they haven't picked up any trace of The Empire in a month. Doesn't that seem suspicious?" Leia sighed, and fell a little bit more in love with him without Han noticing. "I don't think so. They're probably just keeping a low profile right now. I'm sure we'll pick up on something soon enough." "You're right." "Aren't I always?" "Watch it Princess."

"Since when have you had such an interest in my Rebellion?" she asked sitting on the chair across from him. He looked thoughtful. "I don't really know. You've just started to grow on me." Han smirked slightly. "Wipe that sarcastic grin off of that ridiculously handsome face of yours and stop being annoying." "But it's so much fun!" he whined lightly. She glared at him, but instead of slapping him like he expected, she kissed him. "Get back to reading those reports Captain." "That's General!" he called sighed. Beautiful? Yes. Smart? Yes. Annoying as hell? Definitely.

-sith-

"And I have to say, one of the things that REALLY turns me on is that she can hold her own and do a man's job like, well, a man."

"Hand me fuel reactor" Han called over his shoulder. Chewie roared in response and handed it to his human friend. "Thanks pal" Han attached the reactor to a bunch of wires and kicked the latch closed. "That should do it. Start her up Chewie!" he hollered and the wookie punched a few buttons, before everything lit up and began to shake. "We did it Chewie! For now anyway..."

"Actually" Leia interceded from behind them "I did it." Han turned to her. "What are you talking about?" "I had to adjust the main power cable which you had connected incorrectly. If I hadn't noticed it, we all would have blown up." "That's impossible" Han shook his head "of course I connected then main cable correctly. It goes to the red unit." "No. The cable itself is blue. That means it connects to the green unit." She challenged him and he secretly respected her. He almost felt bad that was about to prove the know-it-all wrong.

He motioned for her to follow him to the cockpit. He opened up a flap underneath his favorite chair, sifted through piles of papers, fines he forgot to pay, letters he wrote and never sent, pictures of him and his best friends, before grabbing the control guide to the Falcon. "Here's the guide. I-" he stopped suddenly as he saw Leia shuffling through the pictures. "It seems you do have a heart Captain Solo" she smiled looking at the pictures before her grin faded. "What do we have here?" Han gulped, not entirely sure which she was looking at. She flipped the picture to him and he could feel the blush creep up his cheeks.

It was a picture of Leia and Luke kissing, taken by Chewbacca. Luke's face was drawn on. "You certainly have a heart. And a steady hand if I do say so myself." Han snatched the picture away from her and shoved all of the junk back into the flap. "Anyway" he cleared his throat, with Chewie laughing in the background "I found the control manual." "Let's get the results then." Leia yanked the book out of his hands and leafed through the pages. "The main control cable connects to the green unit." She smiled, handing Han the book to check himself. "It appears that the score is Leia 2 Han 0." The princess winked, kissed him on the cheek and left for her room."

Chewie was now laughing on the floor. "Shut-up Chewie, it wasn't that funny."

-sith-

"I have always had a knack for being inconspicuous. I never thought it would be useful though."

"Still, she's got spirit. You think a princess and a guy like me?" "No." Luke's quick response made her smile. But Han was what shocked her. So he did like her? Maybe a little? Or maybe he just wanted to get a reaction out of Luke. Leia expected that the true answer was the last, but a nagging part of her brain wished that it was the first. Though she would never admit it, she was slightly attracted to the thieving bandit. And while Luke was sweet, he was more like a brother. Or a little kid who had a crush on her. He was so... naive, she was certain that if they were ever in a relationship, she would step all over him.

Han on the other hand, could hold his own. And he wasn't afraid to butt heads with her, even though she was a princess. She couldn't say that for many people. But, he was annoying. And a scoundrel. Yes, that was the perfect word for him. He was rude, and presumptuous and totally irresistible. Leia wondered if he felt the same way, but she doubted it. Who in their right mind would fall in love with her? Plain, dowdy, uptight Princess Leia was more intimidating than dating.

She sighed and stood up, just as Luke came out. "Leia! What are you doing here?" "Oh, I was just looking for one of my hair pins, it fell." "I'll help you look!" "Oh wait!" she bent down and picked up a stray paper clip "I found it." "Strange looking hair pin" Luke smiled before brushing past her. Han came out next and looked her up and down. He leaned over so his lips were next to her ear. "For the record, I think a princess and a smuggler sounds romantic." He winked at her and slipped around the corner. "Oh! You scoundrel!"

-sith-

"Well, how could you predict our future? We're too special to predict our future. We change all the time."

"Have you ever played MASH?" Luke asked sitting next to Han on a chair in the Falcon. "You mean that game that predicts your future? Yeah, when I was a kid." "Let's play it" Luke started hopping around like an excited puppy. "Give me three names." "Luke, Leia and Chewie." Luke giggled but wrote it down. "Three numbers." "3, 12 and 76." Luke laughed again. "Three places." "Hoth, Corellia and Alderaan." "Three pets." "Fish, dog and cat." "Luke. What the hell is this?" "You'll find out" the younger boy grinned mischievously before getting back to the game. "Three modes of transportation." "Falcon, hover bike and Death Star." "Now, Pick a number between 1 and 10." "7."

Luke began to count and cross out things on his sheet of paper. "Han Solo, I have your future." "Lay it on me." "You will marry Leia and have three kids. You will live in a house on Corellia, get around by Falcon and have a pet dog." Luke looked up from the paper at Han. "Doesn't sound too bad." "I know" Han placed his feet on top of a table "that's what's worrying me." Luke shook his head and smiled. "I'm going to find R2 and 3PO." When he left, Han grabbed the paper and looked at it. "Not a bad future" he mumbled, folded the paper up and placed it in the pocket of his vest.

-sith-

"Who ever thought a scoundrel could be so good at picking names?"

"Have you thought of any names yet?" a 6 month pregnant Leia asked her husband. "Yeah. I've got a few actually." They were laying next to each other on a bed in the Falcon, Han rubbing her enlarged stomached. He yanked a folded up paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Shine, Cosmic, Nova, Star, Jania, Piper. Luke, Anakin, Jacen, Cosmo, Maximus." She placed the list next to her, turned and kissed him. "Thank you for Luke and Anakin, but I like Jacen." "That's funny, me too. And I like Jania." "Really? I like Nova." Han pouted slightly. "You got to pick Jacen. I should get to pick our daughter's" Leia stared at him, but finally gave up, too tired and sore to argue. "Fine. Jania it is." Han smiled slightly and kissed Leia's stomach. "Hey Jania and Jacen. You've finally got names, so you won't have to worry about that. They're good names too and both daddy and mommy like them a lot." Leia ran her fingers through her scoundrel's hair. "You're dad is right. We _both_ like them a lot."

-sith-

"How does she look beautiful without trying? She looks almost as good as me..."

He has to admit that his heart is pounding as he walks down the aisle to get his medal. Luke is next to him, cool as a cucumber, but Han Solo is hyperventilating. The last time this happened, Jabba had him pinned against a wall and ordered his men to kill him. In that instance, Han had managed to negotiate a deal. This situation was entirely different. Han, was not about to be killed or attacked or in pain at all. Quite the opposite, he was going to be deemed a hero.

With that thought in mind, he stood up with all the pride he had left and finished walking to the end of the aisle. Bad move. This made him hyperventilate even more. All he had to do was take a look at Leia to feel sick. She was gorgeous, and about to commend him for his acheivments. She was going to place a medal around his neck and smile at him and she looked perfect. Almost as perfect as Han. And she had no idea.

But, Han had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't wimp out or get sick. What would Leia think? She would think he was human, that he had faults. That would be awful. So, he straightened up and prepared to feel the smooth fabric around his neck. When she placed the medal on him, he winked at her. A bold move considering the state he was in. And she smiled back! Although you could barely see it. And that, would give him good dreams tonight.


End file.
